


Such a Nerd

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Series: Steve and Bucky's Nerdy Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: Bucky has a thought in the shower and needs to research it ... immediately.





	Such a Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because it happens to me all the time and Bucky is really such a nerd and needs to be written as one more often. Also: a reverse Big Bang is called a Big Crunch and you can read all about it under the "Future of the Expanding Universe" article on Wikipedia. I also _almost_ freaked out when I read about this a few days ago. Nothing like reading about the ever expanding Universe to make you feel so fucking SMALL.

“STEEEEEEVE!”

Steve, in the kitchen, could hear Bucky all the way from the master bathroom yelling his head off. He hurried his way over wondering what the hell had happened in the five minutes he’d stepped away from his boyfriend.

“STEVE!” Bucky called again

Steve had just ran into the bathroom to find Bucky dripping wet, trying pulling on some boxer shorts without even drying off first. They stuck halfway on his hips – after a certain point they wouldn’t even come up anymore they were so wet. He had just tried to stop putting them on when Steve walked in.

“Bucky what ---?”

Hearing his name he immediately stopped buzzing, “STEVE! Yes, okay, where’s your thing? The um— The --- ” he motioned his left hand in the air as if it would summon the word, “ -- the pad thing.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and reached around Bucky for a towel and threw it over his shoulders, trying to at least stop the dripping a little, “The pad thing?”

“The pad!” Bucky huffed at Steve worrying more about the water dripping down instead of his problem, “You’re always on it looking shit up! Pictures, information!”

“My iPad?” 

“YES! Where is it?”

“Bucky can you just dry off first? You’re gonna catch a cold.”

Bucky lightly pushed Steve out of the way and started rummaging around in drawers and searching the room for Steve’s iPad, “You know we can’t get sick, just help me find it?” he pleaded.

“What’s so important you jump out of the middle of your shower to look up? You better be glad I’m not your mother, she would whack your head. You didn’t even wash your hair yet.” Steve reached over to the bookshelf and got his iPad from the top of it, handing it over to Bucky whose eyes became saucers and he scrambled over to get it.

Bucky ignored the comment about his mother and his words came out rushed, “Fuck, I was in the shower thinking and I remembered last week when Bruce said something about how the Universe is always expanding and it’s faster than we could ever travel so we could probably never see the edge of it? And he was going on to explain about the shape of the universe – which kind of went over my head at the time – but I was just thinking about if the Universe is a balloon shape wouldn’t that mean --- fuck, Steve can you get me to Wikipedia?”

Steve patiently took the iPad back and got the browser open, “Okay, so you think the Universe is going to pop?”

Bucky grabbed Steve by the shoulders and shook him, “A reverse Big Bang Stevie! We’d all fucking DIE.”

Steve put the iPad back on the bookshelf and moved Bucky’s chin to meet his, averting his eyes from the tablet, but Bucky wouldn’t stop babbling. “Bucky.”

“But Stevie, what are we gonna fucking do? First you and me are fucking ninety year old mutants, we have friends from another galaxy, there are those giant fucking space alien robots you told me about you guys fought, and now everything could just go ---”

Steve held Bucky’s face in his hands and listened until Bucky met his eyes, “Buck. Stop. Slow down.”

Bucky shut his mouth and his eyes were still wide, but he’d stopped talking. His breathing was on the edge of hyperventilating so Steve tried to talk him down, “Close your eyes,” Bucky obeyed, “take a deep breath.” He did. “Okay, now look at me.”

Bucky met Steve’s eyes and they softened a little.

“Okay, Buck, first off, look at you. You jumped out of the shower, not even clean yet, totally dripping to look something up. You’re such a nerd,” Steve laughed, Bucky’s mouth gaped like a fish, “Don’t even try to argue, you were the one always dragging me to science showcases. Second, don’t call yourself a mutant. Third, even if the universe does collapse in on itself, I doubt you and I will be alive to witness it. Now how about we get you back in the shower and look this up after, okay?”

Bucky groaned, “Can you at least read the article out to me while I’m in there?”

Steve laughed and his eyes softened, “Yes, I’ll read it to you. Just get in there! I swear I’ll fuss like your momma if it’ll get you to listen to me.”

God, Bucky was such a nerd. But he loved him. He really did.


End file.
